tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empress (Children's Anuad)
'The Empress', popularly known by her people as 'Anna', is a Breton woman and the wife of the ruler of the reconstituted Empire of Tamriel. Background In contrast to her current lover, the woman known as Anna lived a relatively peaceful life in the Imperial City prior to the resurgence of the new Empire in 4E 220. Despite being born and raised in the life of a peasant, Anna showed unusual aptitude in the art of magic, as well as easily learning anything she observed and interacted with, such as reading books and performing tasks, no matter how menial except ones that required high amounts of manual labor. Despite these innate talents, much of her early life was rife with challenges and trials of survival and perseverance. She did not let any of it stop her though, and worked hard to change her fate, especially after finding and reading a secret book, which she hid in her home. On a certain night, her life took a huge turn when she saw someone having broken into her home through the window. However, instead of seeing a burglar, she saw a distressed young man attempting to end his own life. Despite the possibilities, Anna quickly rushed to the boy's aid, trying to keep him from harming himself with all her might. After some resistance, the boy eventually caved in to exhaustion and stress, and Anna decided to comfort him to sleep During the boy's stay with Anna, the former was mostly unresponsive when asked by the latter concerning anything, until she managed to have him open up after persistent effort. When the boy spoke of his dream of making the world a better place for himself and others so that he wouldn't have to suffer again, and that the gods were to blame for his sorry state, Anna decided to try helping him overcome his fear of what might go wrong and told him the story of a family she knew through a book she had, and how they managed to create miracles and alter their own fate on their own terms. The tale she told the boy would ultimately turn out to be the key to restoring the boy's hope of fulfilling his dreams and gave him the determination he needed to make it come true. As the boy reaffirmed his resolve, Anna also decided to join him as his companion, and taught him everything she knew concerning magic. Time passed, and as the boy and Anna spent more time together, they eventually developed feelings for each other and reconciled. Since the "Imperial Exodus", next to nothing is known concerning Anna, nor she had been seen making any public appearances even in the Imperial City. Personality To the people whom personally knew her, Anna is shown to be a humble one, yet also open-minded and willing to learn as much as she could, and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially when she feels that something needs to be said. She never liked looking down on others, and believes that lasting peace can be achieved one day, even when limited, and acknlowedges the fact that peace cannot exist without war, and vice versa. She is well-known by her people as a mother-like figure, always caring for her 'children', and doing what she can to ensure that they live their lives to the fullest. Since she disappeared, which occured at the beginning of the Imperial Exodus, her current personality remains unknown, but some speculate that she is at pain from the current direction the new Empire was going, and how her children upheld their father's wishes, no matter what method they had and were permitted to use. Powers and Abilities It is acknowedged by those who knew her that Anna is lacking in physical strength and constitution, due to her generally refraining from participating in activities involving heavy manual labor. Although it remains to be seen, Anna is said to be a very powerful practitioner of magic, able to learn many of it's forms and knowledge faster than anyone around her, baffling members of other mage institutes such as the College of Whispers and the Synod. Both mentioned organizations tried to recruit her, but were rebuffed by both her and her lover respectively. Trivia * The Empress's appearance bears similarities to Caetuna of Final Fantasy Type-0, but slightly younger. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Nobility